1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise devices, more particularly, to exercise devices especially adapted for practicing martial arts.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the martial arts there are numerous maneuvers that are carried out, some of which involves the arms and hands, whereas some others involve the legs and feet. Whatever martial arts maneuvers are contemplated, it is a good idea for a martial arts practitioner to carry out exercises that help build strength and endurance for carrying out the maneuvers. Particularly, kick boxing, which involves striking blows with one's feet, requires extensive practice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,597, titled “Martial Arts Exercise Apparatus”, teaches a martial arts training device for gripping by a user. A target assembly can be attached to a frame by a series of linking bars that are locked to position the target at a desired position. The target is used for kick practice.
While workable, improvements are desired, particularly by making the target react more realistically to practice blows.